


One Little Act of Kindness

by Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But I did my best, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Family Fluff, Gen, Homelessness, I did research on Chinese Christmas traditions and I hope I got it right, I literally didn't see any fics with the horned brothers, I saw potential angst with these two because of JTTW, Light Angst, MK is a kind soul, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor spoilers for JTTW, maybe a tad inaccurate, referenced character death, so I decided to make one of my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms/pseuds/Fiona_of_Random_Fandoms
Summary: MK encounters Jin on a delivery run, but he immediately notices that something was wrong, so he follows him and discovers the demon brothers' tragic secret.
Relationships: Jin | Gold Horned Demon & Yin | Silver Horned Demon (LEGO Monkie Kid)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	One Little Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to update Darkness and Light until AFTER Christmas due to things just not going my way during the past few days, so I decided to write a Christmas one-shot during the meantime! I did do research on Chinese Christmas traditions, but there's a chance that there are a couple of inaccuracies, so I apologize in advance if there are any!
> 
> Also: MK is 16 years old in this. The reason why is because I read somewhere on Tumblr that 2004 was China's Year of the Wooden Monkey (sorry if I got that wrong!), and I thought it'd be really cool if MK was born during that year. I hope you guys will enjoy the story!

Back in the day, MK used to love the snow when he'd been little. He thought it made the world look pretty, like the sceneries in the Christmas movies he'd watch with his grandparents and mother. He thought he'd never get tired of it.

But now that he was sixteen years old and had a job, he _loathed_ the snow. Thankfully, since the weather station was repaired after the Red Son incident, there wasn't a blizzard, but Pigsy worried that the roads would be too icy for the Monkie Kid to be driving the cart, which MK understood, but still. It was friggin' _cold._

At least he was wearing another jacket and sweatpants, along with ear muffs and a scarf. Still, his nose was running from how cold it was, and the deliveries weren't exactly ideal since he couldn't really stay all that warm and had to carry the orders, but thankfully his Monkey King super strength made it easier to deal with. Plus, Pigsy allowed him to use the staff to deliver the orders on time, although MK noted to ask Monkey King about maybe teaching him to summon his own somersault cloud. That'd be _much_ more convenient for when he had to return to work after Christmas break.

Despite the annoying inconveniences, it was honestly cool to see the city covered in Christmas decorations. While Christmas wasn't really celebrated in China, MK's city seemed to be crazy about it. Children were laughing and playing in the snow, every house or business, big or small, were covered in Christmas lights, some having plastic Christmas trees inside the malls, or even just inside the building of a small time business, some people blasting _Jingle Bells_ from their phones or radios. Even a few houses seemed to have decorated for the jolly season, with the occasional postman dressed up as Sheng Dan Lao Ren, or the Old Christmas Man (or, as he was best known as in other countries, Santa Claus) delivering letters before Christmas in case children so happen to spot them. The whole thing gave MK a nostalgic feeling, and it made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Until someone bumped his shoulder, causing him to gasp as his bag of deliveries fell to the snowy ground, but, when he quickly knelt to the ground to examine it, a sigh of relief fled from his lips when he realized that nothing had been spilled. Pigsy would have _definitely_ lost it if he spilled the noodles he made, especially during this time of year.

Still, the Monkie Kid couldn't help but feel annoyed. He already had to deal with a runny nose and the cold, so he was a bit agitated. He turned around, eyes narrowed. "Hey, can you _please_ watch where you're going? I almost-"

"I don't care," a familiar voice said. 

MK's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Jin?"

The Gold Horned Demon turned around, his crimson eyes wide, and MK was honestly shocked by his appearance: he was wearing a jacket and jeans with his black armor and belt, but they had holes in them, as if Jin had been viciously attacked or got them from a dumpster, and he was clearly cold, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered and his teeth chattered, but what surprised MK the most was just how exhausted Jin looked: he had bags under his eyes, veins popping out from around them, and he just overall looked rough. Even his golden hair seemed to be messy, even though he and his little brother usually managed to keep their hair tame.

Normally, MK would take out his staff and just scare Jin away, as the Gold Horned Demon and his little brother were normally just making things difficult for him, but this time he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Hey," he said, stepping closer. He noticed the demon frowning at him, but ignored it. "Are you okay? Do you need help or something?"

Jin scoffed, and turned around. "No. I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's freezing out here."

" _Yes,_ " Jin said through gritted teeth, still not looking at him. "I'm fine." MK didn't necessarily believe him, but he turned to walk away, not wanting to bother him, but then he heard Jin mumble, "Besides, I especially don't want to accept Sun _friggin'_ Wukong's successor's help. I don't want _anything_ to do with that murderer."

MK's head snapped up in shock, but then, a small surge of anger setting in, he turned around to defend his mentor, but Jin was already walking away, not giving him another glance. MK stared after him, watching as the orange skinned demon turned round the corner at the end of the street and disappeared.

MK wanted to walk away and forget about the small exchange, but something nagged at him. Jin never acted like this before. Sure, he and Yin acted like troublemakers and could be rude, but this bitterness was out of character for them. Usually, they were mischievous, and tried (and ultimately failed every time) to be intimidating, but they never acted _bitter_ towards him. Not really.

Something was wrong.

MK looked at the bag of noodle orders he was carrying, then at the end of the street where Jin had disappeared, then at the bag again, then sighed. He took his staff and hung it on the end of the mystical weapon, and held it carefully so that the bag wouldn't slip off, then headed the way Jin had been going. Despite Jin and Yin being troublemakers, it was still MK's job as a hero to try and help others, even if they may not want it or were just annoying in general.

Thankfully, the Monkey King had taught him how to be stealthy, so the Monkie Kid made sure that he avoided the snow and was quiet as much as he could be without letting the Gold Horned Demon know that he was being followed. 

Jin didn't seem to notice at all, and just kept walking home, shivering as he hugged himself, trying to keep warm. MK began feeling a bit bad for him. He must have been really cold, but the clothes he was wearing were worn. _Doesn't he have more warm clothes he can wear?_ MK wondered.

He thought that Jin would be going home, maybe to some kind of apartment complex or a house, but, to his surprise, the demon was walking to the very same abandoned building (or their "hideout") they first met in after he had freed himself from the Calabash a few months ago. Jin easily opened the door and shouted, "Oi, Yin, I'm home!" 

As the demon walked inside and shut the door, MK looked around for some kind of window to peek in through, but when he saw there wasn't one, he closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them, his vision was covered in gold, and he could see what was going on inside.

Yin, wearing worn-out clothes like his brother, was at a table covered in random tools, holding a screwdriver as he tinkered with the remains of the destroyed gourd like device known as the Calabash. Jin walked into the room, then took out a few dollars and a couple of dimes, then put them on another table, and he looked at his little brother, tinkering away.

"Hey, Yin," he greeted, capturing the younger demon's attention. "What're you doing?"

"Oh," Yin started with a smile, turning around, "I'm trying to fix the Calabash since MK-" When Yin's matching red eyes fell on his big brother, his smile dropped, but his expression softened as he stood up. "Oi, Jin...why don't you get some sleep?"

The older demon shrugged nonchalantly, as if him not getting enough sleep was normal. "I'll have to stay up another night again, anyway. You know how the boss is."

Yin bit his bottom lip, as if he wanted to argue, but knew that Jin wouldn't change his mind. However, he could tell that his brother was cold, so he walked over and wrapped an arm around him, guiding him over to the wall to sit down.

Jin sighed, knowing what his brother was doing. "Yin…"

"Come on, big bro," the Silver Horned Demon implored, looking at him with concerned eyes. "I can tell you're cold. Please?"

Jin pursed his lips, looking into the ruby red eyes that matched his own like a pair of mirrors, then sighed in defeat, and nodded. "Fine, you win."

Smiling triumphantly, Yin pulled himself and his brother to the floor, their backs leaning against the wall, before he wrapped both of his arms around Jin, cuddling into his side.

Jin's lips curled into a smile, an amused chuckle rumbling from his chest, then wrapped his arms around his little brother as well, resting his chin on the top of the Silver Horned Demon's head. MK smiled at the sight, his heart warming.

A beat of silence. Then, Yin spoke up. "You know you're not the only one who has to support us, right?"

MK's stomach dropped. He had a feeling what that meant, but a part of him hoped that it wasn't true.

Jin sighed. "I know, lil' bro, but you know how humans act towards us demons. I don't want you to experience that kind of stuff, you know?"

Yin pouted at him. "You're only two years older than me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Jin chuckled. "You'll always be a little kid in my eyes."

Yin frowned at that, but then a devilish smirk grew on his face, mischief twinkling in his eyes, and then he held his brother in a headlock, giving him a noogie, causing Jin to laugh. "Could a little kid do _this,_ then?!"

The Gold Horned Demon laughed, and this time his eyes crinkled, his lips curling upwards and this time truly reaching his eyes. MK felt relief blooming in his chest, but then a terrible realization hit him. Even though neither of them had said it out loud, the way they spoke and the implications behind their words confirmed it for him.

Jin and Yin, the Gold and Silver Horned Demons, were homeless. Or, at the very least, very poor.

MK blinked, and his vision returned to normal. The Monkie Kid stood there, his heart heavy in his chest. He had read Journey to the West multiple times, until he pretty much memorized the entire book to the point where he could recall every word that had been written.

The Monkey King, his mentor, had killed Jin and Yin's mother five hundred years ago. It never occurred to the Monkie Kid just how badly Wukong's actions during the journey most likely affected the foes he had faced. 

No wonder why Jin had called the Monkey King a murderer. Because, despite the amount of good that had come from his actions, he _was_ one. MK wondered if his mentor realized that.

But, that didn't matter right now. He had to help them, but MK knew that the two demons wouldn't accept his help. He _was_ the successor of the man who took their mother's life, after all.

Then, he got an idea. It wasn't anything too big; he knew that he couldn't help them because they'd refuse his assistance, but he hoped that it would help them, even if it'd only last just for a little while.

He ran to the nearest store, being careful with the bag of noodle orders still hanging on to the staff, and when he found the apples wrapped in colorful paper, he paid for them. When he got them in a little bag, MK hurried back to Jin and Yin's home, and placed the bag in front of the door and knocked on it twice, before he took off, hiding behind a corner leading to an alleyway, peeking his head out when he heard the door opening.

Jin and Yin looked shocked to see the bag of apples there, but from the way smiles grew on their faces and their eyes gleamed with excitement, MK knew that, despite not knowing who left the apples there, they were grateful.

MK smiled, feeling warmth in his chest as he walked away from the abandoned building. Even though he knew that Pigsy was probably going to yell at him for being late with his deliveries, he didn't care for the moment.

"Merry Christmas, Jin and Yin," he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys don't understand the apples thing: in China, there's a tradition that's becoming popular where people are gifting their loved ones apples on Christmas Eve, because in Chinese Christmas Eve is called "Ping'an Ye," which means peaceful or quiet evening, which was translated from the carol "Silent Night."
> 
> If you guys have any questions, then let me know and I'll try my best to answer! Thanks for reading! And, of course:
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
